One Morning
by fedupwithfairytales
Summary: Captain Swan ficlet. Just a little morning fluff.


One Morning

8:15 am.

_Beep beep beep._

The alarm—the most infuriating invention known to man. Its incessant ringing broke the Sunday morning silence. The alarm was persistent, its ringing a reminder that no one was meant to sleep the summer day away. The sheets rustled and from within an irritated groan could be heard.

Killian, angry for having been woken up from his slumber reached over to press the snooze button. Without realizing his own strength, his hook sank into the machine, breaking it with one fell swoop.

"Oh bloody hell," he said as he sat up and brought the clock towards him. His hook had gotten stuck in the plastic case. As he tried to dislodge himself from the blasted device, something—or rather someone—stirred beside him.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma whined as she turned towards Killian.

Lifting his trapped hand, he said, "Well it looks like we're going to need a new clock."

Emma sat up and rolled her eyes. "_Again_? How many clocks do we need to go through before you realize you shouldn't be sleeping with your hook still on?"

He pulled her to his side with his free hand and smiled. "Maybe if someone didn't tell me to keep it on, insisting that it was…_wildly sexy_." He raised his eyebrow.

Emma's cheeks burned as she pulled slightly away from him. "I don't remember ever saying _wildly_."

"Yes but you do agree you said it was sexy." He reached over to push a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Now be a dear and help me out of this mess would you?"

She sighed but there was no anger behind it. Emma was starting to get used to having to constantly refurbish her apartment after Hook began spending most nights with her and Henry. With motions that reflected her practice, she swiftly dislodged his hook from the clock.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a fear of clocks." She laughed at her joke but was met with a blank stare.

"Why would anyone be afraid of clocks? What possible harm could they do?" He looked at the clock that Emma had returned back to its place on the nightstand, his face contorted with confusion.

"Never mind." She snuggled back into her pirate, her fingers twiddling the hair on his chest. Killian's gaze turned back towards her, his hands began to gently rub Emma's bare arms.

"I will never understand your sense of humour." He bent down and kissed her forehead, meriting a content sigh from Emma. "Maybe I shall ask Henry what this clock nonsense is all about."

Emma's bodied tensed. Henry. He had spent the last few nights with Regina and she was supposed to meet them for breakfast at Granny's at 9.

"What time is it?" she demanded, sitting up straight.

Hook gestured towards the broken clock. "In all your crazy talk, have you forgotten what happened to the clock?"

"I know _that,_ but I meant for you to check my phone."

Killian looked around for Emma's cellphone. He remembered the first time she asked him to check her phone. He had picked up the land line and stared at it, unsure of what he was looking for. She didn't let him live it down for weeks.

"It says 8:30."

"I should get ready." She slid out of bed and walked over to the closet. Killian let himself admire the view of her naked back.

"Relax, love. Granny's is just a little ways away. No need to start the day in a rush."

She threw a pair of jeans towards the bed, hitting Killian in the face. "Hey, watch it," he mumbled.

"Put this on so we can get going," she said while handing him a plaid shirt.

He grabbed her outstretched arm and pulled her in for a kiss. The shirt fell from Emma's grasp and landed on the covers. Killian's hook pressed coolly into her back, bringing her in. She moaned slightly as he brought her onto his lap. Her hands tugged at his hair, wanting to bring him as close to her as possible. Just as his hand found its way to her breast, the now destroyed clock rang out, a strained beep that startled them both causing them to separate.

"I think that bloody thing is possessed."

"Maybe you should ram your hook into it again. It worked so well all the other times." Emma laughed and made her way to the bathroom.

"Those were all accidents," he called out to her. He slid his feet over the edge of the bed, his body aching for Emma. In the distance he heard the shower turn on. He got to his feet. Come to think of it, he needed a shower too.


End file.
